DemiGlee: The Story of Underdogs
by strange-felicity
Summary: A continuation of Karaoke Night.  The simple Karaoke Night has turned into a Camp Half-Blood craze! Each night, one demigod will sing a song about anything. Will romance ensue? Will the gods finally sing? The story has begun. SUBMISSIONS CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! As promised, here is the story I've told you about. It's called _DemiGlee: The Story of Underdogs_ and it will be a sort-of continuation to my other story, _Karaoke Night_. But, don't worry, you don't have to read it to understand. You can submit ANY demigod, regardless of the godly parent and of the mortal parent (I won't care if your godly parent is Aphrodite and the mortal parent is Justin Timberlake, or if your godly parent is Hades and for some reason, Nico has a younger sibling still trapped in the Lotus Hotel... its all good. It would even be cool, adding twists to the plot), though I will not accept children of the Maiden Goddesses. You can submit Hunters of Artemis, though, because I do plan on having them in the story.**

**Here is the form: **

**Basics**

Full Name (First, Middle *optional*, Last, Nickname *optional*):

Age:

Gender:

Birthday:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent:

History:

Motto/Saying:

**Appearance**

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Skin Color:

Height:

Weight:

Makeup? (Girls only):

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings:

**Clothes**

Casual:

Formal:

At camp:

Anything else?:

**Personality**

Good Qualities:

Bad Qualities:

Anything else?:

**Other**

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fatal Flaw:

Weapon of Choice:

Love Interest? (yes, you want one. No, you don't):

What song would you like them to sing:

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'll be submitting 2 OCs, and here is one.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Basics<strong>

Full Name (First, Middle *optional*, Last, Nickname *optional*): Stella Rose Jackson

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Birthday: July 18

Godly Parent: Poseidon

Mortal Parent: Sally Jackson

History: Stella was born when Percy was 4. Poseidon came to visit Percy and Sally, and eventually one thing led to another, Stella was conceived. Her mother sent her to an orphanage with hopes that someone will adopt her and give her the life that Sally herself couldn't have given her. But Stella did not get adopted. Every time a couple would express their desire to adopt her, the words ADD and dyslexia would always stop them. When Skye, the satyr, found her, she immediately know something was up with him, and when he asked her to come with him, she had to be knocked out just to get her to come with him.

Motto/Saying: "All's well that ends well."

**Appearance**

Eye Color: Carribean blue

Hair Color: Chestnut brown

Skin Color: Fair, with rosy cheeks

Height: 5'6

Weight: 109 lbs

Makeup? (Girls only): A bit of eyeliner and mascara, and only wears heavy make-up on special occasions.

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings: She has a few scratches from when Skye knocked her out.

**Clothes**

Casual: She likes to wear tank tops with cardigans and skinny jeans, with either flats or sneakers.

Formal: In formal occasions, she would wear a strapless knee length dress with a black ribbon and sandals. **(link on my profile)**

At camp: At camp, she'd wear the camp shirt with shorts and Converse.

Anything else?: None.

**Personality**

Good Qualtiies: She, just like her brother, is very loyal. She has a laidback demeanor, matched with a sarcastic sense of humor. She just goes with the flow and tries not to stand out to much. She likes to get out and have fun with friends, and is kind of playful, but also enjoy nights at home curled up with a good book. Outspoken and opinionated, but a very nice person.

Bad Qualities: She is very shy on first meetings. She loves deeply, but people find it hard to get to her heart. She has a tendency to be a little hyper and sometimes a bit naive, but is still very lovable. She is very stubborn. Her go-with-the-flow attitude has made her a wallflower.

Anything else?: None.

**Other**

Likes: swimming, singing, dancing, karate, food, music

Dislikes: Mr. D, archery, Apollo's pick-up lines, snobs, chores, Rebecca Black

Fatal Flaw: Can not trust

Weapon of Choice: A sword she calls Selene.

Love Interest? (yes, you want one. No, you don't): Yes please. **NOW YOU GUYS CHOOSE WHO SHE SHOULD BE WITH. CANON OR OC, FINE WITH ME. TELL ME THROUGH PM OR REVIEW. :))**

What song would you like them to sing: I'm still picking, but I'll update you guys on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Basics<strong>

Full Name (First, Middle *optional*, Last, Nickname *optional*): Anne Parker

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Birthday: September 20

Godly Parent: Demeter

Mortal Parent: Jonathan Parker

History: Her dad remarried when she was 5, and her half-siblings were born when she was 7. Her step-mom knew about Demeter, and can see through the mist as well, as her dad explained everything to her. When she was 10, her dad and step-mom split after her dad cheated on her step mom. Out of depression, his dad started becoming a workaholic, drinking, and smoking a lot. He liked to hit her, and so she ran away. When she got to camp at the age of 11(in the care of a satyr), she got an IM from her step-mom that her dad was currently in a rehabilitation center to deal with his depression. She usually IMs them twice every 2 months.

Motto/Saying: "You've never lived until you've loved."

**Appearance**

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Chestnut brown, straight and layered.

Skin Color: Caucasian

Height: 5'7

Weight: 117 lbs

Makeup? (Girls only): She would usually wear lip gloss and a bit of mascara. But she prefers the natural look.

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings: N/A

**Clothes**

Casual: She would usually wear off the shoulder tops, skinny jeans, and Converse. Sometimes she would wear a long sleeved shirt with a jean skirt and Converse.

Formal: A tank dress with floral detail, pumps, and she would wear her hair in curls.

At camp: A Camp shirt that's 2 sizes larger so that it falls off one shoulder and she puts a white tank top underneath, skinny jeans, and Converse.

Anything else?: None.

**Personality**

Good Qualities: She is a goody-two-shoes. She respects authority and elders. She's honest and caring, especially when it comes to her siblings. She is a shoulder to cry on and is loyal until the end.

Bad Qualities: She often lets her head rule over hear heart; logic over emotions. She is uptight and doesn't know how to have a good time. She's bossy, has a bad temper and impatient.

Anything else?: None.

**Other**

Likes: She LOVES flowers, plants, singing, playing guitar, riding Pegasi, volleyball, baseball, soccer.

Dislikes: She HATES Mr. D, homework, chores, bombs, snakes, reptiles, Math, and the Hermes cabin.

Fatal Flaw: She's a killjoy.

Weapon of Choice: She has a sword named Mahia.

Love Interest? (yes, you want one. No, you don't): Yes. I'll choose an OC, or better yet, I'll let YOU choose an OC for her.

What song would you like them to sing: Still looking, but I'll update you guys on that.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, those are my OCs and the form, feel free to fill it out. Also, read this, it's very IMPORTANT. I'm looking for a co-author on this. If you are interested, PM me please. :) Now, go! :))<strong>

**~AngelicBlue502**


	2. List of Accepted OCs

**Hey guys! I'm baaaaaack! :) So, here's the list of accepted demigods. I REALLY want to accept most of you, if not all. Y'all are just wonderful people and I'd love to include your demigods in the story. Check here every one in a while to see who's in. Let's start!**

* * *

><p><strong>ZEUS' CABIN<strong>

**Megan Lyra Levurne **[Don'tJackMa'Swag]

* * *

><p><strong>HERA'S CABIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POSEIDON'S CABIN<strong>

**Stella R. Jackson** [AngelicBlues502]

**Mayra Calderon **[goddess of lakes]

**Damian Alexander Travers **[GleekPJOFreak]

* * *

><p><strong>DEMETER'S CABIN<strong>

**Anne Parker **[AngelicBlues502]

**Lizbeth Angelica Summers **[Jessica]

**Rose Brown **[warriorcatshadowscar]

* * *

><p><strong>ARES' CABIN<strong>

**William "Bill" Hermans **[Meh111]

* * *

><p><strong>ATHENA'S CABIN<strong>

**Chloe Angela Rothburg **[jessigaga137]

**Elijah Maverick **[Meh111]

* * *

><p><strong>APOLLO'S CABIN<strong>

**Alaine Leandra Sawyer **[socrgrl14]

**Kyra Elizabeth Sawyer **[socrgrl14]

**Destiny Jazlyn Danvers **[Asher]

**Ben Parker **[The Koala of Doom]

**Eleanor Ray Brooke **[warriorcatshadowscar]

* * *

><p><strong>ARTEMIS' CABIN<strong>

****Kayla Randolph ****[A.R.] {She's a Hunter of Artemis}

* * *

><p><strong>HEPHAESTUS' CABIN<strong>

**Alexander Adams **[A.R.]

**Howie Slate **[Meh111]

* * *

><p><strong>APHRODITE'S CABIN<strong>

**Cody Jonas Feburary** [jessigaga137]

**Caden Weillschmidt **[Meh111]

* * *

><p><strong>HERMES' CABIN<strong>

**Xavier Samuels **[Meh111]

* * *

><p><strong>DIONYSUS' CABIN<strong>

**Alexander MacEvoy **[Meh111]

* * *

><p><strong>HADES' CABIN<strong>

**Eva di Angelo **[RANDOMxHARRYxPOTTERxFAN]

**Tiya Tenebrae **[Tenebrae Erebus]

* * *

><p><strong>HECATE'S CABIN<strong>

**Kayla Randolph **[A.R.] {She's a Hunter of Artemis}

* * *

><p><strong>PERSEPHONE'S CABIN<strong>

**Abigail Rose Winters **[Katie-potatey]

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE [116/11]: Hey there! Here is the list! Now, hmm, the SUBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED. Thank you guys for being awesome and submitting. **

**UPDATE [10/20/11]: Hello lovely people of FanFiction! I was wondering if you guys could send in more guys, to even out the gender wars in the story. :) I'd really appreciate it. :) And, the first chapter will come out soon, as in this weekend soon, so watch out for it. Until then guys! :)**

**And those are the accepted people! :) Now, since me and SSAlittlemonster, my co-author (sorry guys, I really am), are having a hard time deciding on who should be paired with who, I want you guys to tell me who you want to end up with. You can go through the reviews and pick a person (canon or OC, mostly OC, since lots of the canon guys are taken), and tell me through PM. I want you guys to tell me through PM to build up the element of surprise. ;) Now, for the anons, just send them through review, its alright. :) Thanks for your patience guys, I love you all! ;)**


	3. Questions and Captain Obvious?

**Hey guys! (: As promised, here is the FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER of **_**DemiGlee: The Story of Underdogs. **_**Sorry for the late upate, I was sick last week. But I'm better now!****Yay! WOOT! Now, thanks to all those who submitted, I guarantee that the accepted characters will come in here... sooner or later. ;) Anyways, I really don't have anything else to say, so, let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson and/or its characters, and all submitted characters, except Stella and Anne, are not mine either.

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's POV<strong>

During Thalia's rendition of "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" to Nico, I slipped out of the cabin. I really, as in _really_ needed to get fresh air. I didn't know where my feet took me, and the next thing I knew, I was sitting on the edge of a lake. As I placed my feet in the water, I felt... energized, for lack of a better word. Energized and calmed, that's it. Water always does that to me. I really didn't know how my feet knew where it was going, because it kind of just led me here... I was just sorta stuck in my own little world... one where there weren't any goat people - satyrs, as Jason called them, no lightning when you say that the so-called "gods" don't exist (because they really don't), and no weird people making a Bruno Mars hit into a epic disgrace.

...Okay, so maybe I liked the Lazy Song performance... but, still. It just really couldn't sink in, you know? All of these things happening to me in a day, and I don't even get a say on this. It's just really, _really, REALLY_ annoying, and-

"You know, you really shouldn't be out here."

I turned around from where I was sitting, and saw a guy, about 17, with green eyes that reminded me of the sea, and sandy blond hair. He was _really _tall, compared to my height, he looked about 6'2... or something. He seemed so familiar, I just can't remember where I saw him... Crap. It's on the tip of my tongue.

"Well, sorry then. I didn't know." And I added to myself, "I don't seem to know anything these days."

I felt him sit beside me. "Hi there," he said in an Irish accent, stretching his hand out for me to shake, "I'm Damian. Damian Travers."

"Wait, as in Damian Travers? The boy who was adopted by _the _Naya Rivera?" I asked him, shaking his hand really... enthusiastically.

He started laughing, and tried to escape my grip. He, being the stronger person, got loose immediately. Afterwards, her ruffled my hair.

"Yeah. And little missy's got quite a grip there, doesn't she?" He said, and I flushed. "How'd you know?"

"You were all over the news!" I replied. It was true. The orphanage I was in had a small TV, and by small I mean small _and_ broken. The colors were still black and white, like it was in the 1960's, but it was still a television set nonetheless. I don't really remember the date, but I heard that Naya Rivera adopted an Irish kid from an orphanage in Hollywood. And now I'm face to face with Naya _freaking _Rivera's adoptive son! And cue my rambling...

"Oh my god, is she as pretty off-screen as she is on-screen? Have you seen Heather? Or Dianna? Or Cory? Or Kevin McHale? Kevin is awesome isn't he? Have you ever been into the set of Glee? Is she gonna release an album? Is it true she's 5 foot 5? What do you call her at home? Is she a lefty or a righty? She likes Grey's Anatomy, right? And if she-"

Damian put a hand over my mouth. "Okay, that's enough questions. I'm gonna try answering them... Uh, let's see. She's actually prettier. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yeah, Kevin's really awesome. Yeah. It was fan-_freaking_-tastic! She's thinking about it. Okay, she's 5 foot 5 and a half. I call her NayNay, 'cause she doesn't like to be called Mom, she says it makes her feel older. She's a lefty, and yes!" He managed to say it in one breath and looked really proud of himself for it.

"Who's your.. uh, _other _parent?" I asked him.

"Poseidon. You?"

I sighed. "I don't know. Things have been pretty crazy lately."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll get claimed sooner or later."

I managed a small smile. Then, suddenly, Damian's eyes widened. I raised an eyebrow at him and he simply pointed to my head. I looked up and there was a trident above it. To say the least, I was freaked out.

"So... You're a daughter of Poseidon now?" Damian asked, his mouth forming an 'O'.

"I don't know. Do I look like one?" I told him, my voice clearly displaying fright and anxiety.

"Maybe." He shrugged. Then he grinned. "Welcome to the family, little sister!" He lifted me in a bone-crushing hug, tightening with every word he says. "We are gonna have so much fun! We're gonna have swim races. Oh, and Pegasi races too! We can never forget dad's horses! So, back to the schedule. We're also going to prank lots and lots of cabins. Ooh, this is gonna be awesome! I'm going to dye your hair blond and cut it like mine, and you're going to look just like me! Together, we will out-prank the Hermes cabin and do stuff together... You're going to be my official mini-me! Whaddaya say?"

"Can't... breathe... hug... too... squishy... let... me... go... please!" I choked out, my face turning blue. He let me go and apologized.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" He said.

"It's fine. Just don't ever do that again." I replied, with a slight glare.

"No promises!" He joked, raising his right hand. I glared harder.

Damian ruffled my hair. "Y'know kiddo, you're gonna have to glare harder than that to intimidate the one and only Damian Travers!" He smirked.

"Uh, Damian..."

"Yeah?"

"Never ruffle my hair again." And... he ruffled my hair. I should've used reverse psychology...

"Nope! It's just too fun!"

"Okay then... well, promise me just one thing... Don't tell anybody about the.. uh, claiming. Okay?"

"Okay." He said with a smile. "Now, let's go. I heard there's _another_ new camper here."

* * *

><p><strong>Eva's POV<strong>

I tore my arm away from this satyr, Fern. She's been taking me on a tour of camp for the past 20 minutes. She opened her mouth to protest, but I put a hand up and gave her a look to silence her. Being a daughter of Hades definitely has its perks. You see, I'm more of an "action speaks louder than words" kind of person. I really don't like talking that much, because: a) I just might get in trouble for it, and b) I just don't feel like it.

Fern spoke. "U-Uh, Eva, h-have you been c-claimed, or d-do you know w-who your godly p-parent is?"

"Hades, of course." I said.

She started shaking. Why the Hades does she get to be a satyr if she can't even face a child of Hades? Psh, pathetic, if you ask me. "W-Well, we don't have a l-lot of H-Hades kids, but i-if you'd like, I-I'll bring you t-to the cabin c-counselor, N-Nico di Angelo."

Hearing the surname 'di Angelo' made me perk up. "Nico di Angelo? Where is he? Is he alright? How about Bianca? How is she?"

"D-Did you know him before?" She asked me.

"He's my brother. I'm Eva di Angelo. Plus, I'm pretty sure the fact that you found me in the Lotus Casino made it clear." I snapped.

"O-Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh' is the only thing you can say." I was about to say something else, but I saw two people coming. One was male, with blond hair and green eyes, and the other was a female, with brown hair and blue eyes.

When they reached me, the girl spoke. "Hi there. I'm Stella, and this is Damian." She motioned to the guy with her. She stretched out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

I just stared at the hand and she drew it back. "Maybe not." She murmured.

"I'm Eva di Angelo." I finally said. They both smiled at me. I turned to Fern.

"You can go now. They'll just help me find my way." Fern nodded and left.

"So... do any of you know a guy named Nico di Angelo?" I asked them. They both nodded.

Damian spoke up. "Yeah. If you want, we can bring you to him. We were actually going there too, right after I checked you out." I glared at him.

"What this idiot means is that we heard of a new camper here, and we came to see you." Stella said. Then she whacked Damian upside the head. "Next time, choose your words carefully." She stressed every syllable as if she was talking to a kid.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian's POV<strong>

"Hey, on my defense, the phrase 'check you out' could mean lots of things! One could mean, well, _check_ you out, and the other one could mean... uh, well, seeing you." I told them.

Eva snorted. "Yeah right."

"So... are we still going to the Zeus cabin?" Stella asked.

"The Zeus cabin? Why would Death Breath-" Eva glared at me. I gulped. "-I mean, Nico be there?" I asked her. Mental note to self: Never call Nico nicknames such as Death Breath, Corpse Boy, Emo Kid, and much more when creepy little sister (a.k.a. Eva) is around. You might just get killed and rot in the depths of Tartarus.

"Well, a while ago they were having Karaoke Night, and I saw Nico there, so I thought that maybe they're still there."

"Did they sing stuff?" I asked. Another mental note to self: do not, and by that I mean, **DO NOT** state the obvious in front of your new found sister who you almost squished to death almost an hour ago. Why? Because she might, no, scratch that, she WILL whack you in the head.

"Of course they sing stuff, dummy!" Eva yelled. "It's a freaking Karaoke Night! What do you think they do there, huh? Play beer-pong? I just came her 30 minutes ago, and even I know that!"

"I meant, what did they sing?"

"Well," Stella started, "the only performance I've seen was the one by... uh, what was his name again? Conney? Conrad?"

"Connor?" I suggested.

"Yeah, that's it. Connor's performance of The Lazy Song."

My eyes lit up. "The song by Bruno Mars?"

Eva rolled her eyes. "No, the song by Bruno Venus!" She said sarcastically.

"Well, thank you Lieutenant Sarcasm!"

"Just doing my job, Captain Obvious!"

Stella cleared her throat. "As I was saying, it was really funny. They all dressed in plaid shirts and monkey masks. You guys should've seen it."

"Oh man, I would've paid a million dollars just to see it."

Stella stuck her tongue out. "Sucks for you."

I reacted the most mature way I could think of: I stuck my tongue out too.

Eva rolled her eyes again. (It's a surprise how her eyeballs are still attached to their sockets with all the eye rolling). "You both are really immature."

The three of us walked in silence. It wasn't awkward silence, more of comfortable silence. Then, before we knew it, we reached the Zeus cabin. I opened the door.

The three of us were greeted by an... _unexpected _sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So this chapter has lots of words in it, and I added a bit of humor, so I hope you guys like it. The submissions are closed now. Sorry. :( So... yeah. <strong>

**To GleekPJOFreak and RANDOMxHARRYxPOTTERxFAN, I hope I portrayed your characters well. They're both really awesome characters, and thanks for bringing them in the story. :))**

**The next chapter will probably be up this weekend... I think. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
